


Dreamwalking

by Wendymypooh



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: Isabel Evans Ramirez uses her gift of 'Dream-Walking' to communicate with those she loves, and occasional bad guys as well.





	1. First 24 Hours-Jesse

#1  
First 24 Hours-Jesse  
Twenty-four hours after they fled Roswell, the three aliens and their human counterparts were piled into a solitary hotel room with two king-size beds. Max, Liz, and Isabel occupied one, while Michael, Maria, and Kyle slept in the other. 

Through the quarters were tight, it'd been agreed upon for everyone to stay close. They didn't know if any of the FBI Special Unit had managed to catch onto their trail when they left Roswell, so they were playing it safe. 

The beds were comfy enough and all of them were emotionally and physically exhausted. Isabel listened to the quiet breathing of her brother and Liz beside her on the bed and felt her own eyes begin to close. She clutched a small candid photo in her hand of her and Jesse that they'd taken at a carnival when they were first dating. 

She had other photos in her wallet, but this was one of her favorites. She wished she'd had a wedding photo in her wallet, but she didn't. She'd never gotten around to organizing their wedding photos into albums or frames. 

As her eyes slid closed she whispered, "Let me in Jesse." 

She blinked and opened her eyes. She was in her and Jesse's bedroom. The room was shrouded mostly in darkness except for the soft glow of the lamp on Jesse's nightstand. The room was in shambles. It looked like a cyclone had hit it. 

Clothes were tossed everywhere. The closet door hung open and dresser drawers were tossed about. Everything that had been on top of their dressers, was now broken or lying on the floor as well. Isabel's heart pounded as she realized that sometime after she and the others had fled Roswell, the military had shown up at her and Jesse's apartment. 

"Jesse!" She gasped. 

Spotting him lying sprawled atop their bed, his head turned away from her. She moved hastily to the side of the bed, hearing glass crunch underneath her boots.   
She leaned over him, barely holding her emotions under control, as she pressed shaky fingers to the side of his neck. His pulse throbbed strong and steady. Relief flooded over her.   
She started to withdraw her fingers from his neck when he suddenly encircled her wrist with his fingers. She froze, not knowing whether she should move or say something. 

He turned his head to nuzzle her hand, breathing in her scent and sighed, "Isabel." 

Isabel sniffled, clapping her free hand over her mouth so she wouldn't elicit anymore sound. 

She watched as his eyelashes fluttered, a moment before his dark eyes opened. He gazed up at her in dazed confusion, before reaching up with his free hand to hesitantly touch her face.   
When he made contact with her flesh and blood person, instead of an imagined one, his eyes widened, and he sat up suddenly. Isabel rocked backward to prevent their heads from connecting and waited for his sudden alarm to abate. 

"Isabel? Is that really you?" He asked hoarsely. 

"Yes, it's me." She admitted. 

"You can't be here! It's too dangerous! The Special Unit was here!" Jesse exclaimed in alarm. 

"Jesse, listen to me. I'm not here in a physical sense." Isabel started, but Jesse cut her off. 

"Not in a physical sense? I can see, touch, and hear you." Jesse's confusion was obvious. 

"This is all taking place in your mind. I have this unique ability to enter other people's minds usually when they are asleep, but sometimes I can do it when they are drugged or awake as well." She explained. 

Isabel watched as a flicker of emotions flittered across her husband's face. Relief, sadness, disappointment, maybe even a little bit of fear as well. 

"If this is too weird or you feel it is too evasive, I won't do it again." Isabel fought back the tears that threatened to fall. "I was just so worried…I missed you so much." 

"It is weird. "Jesse acknowledged. "But if it means I can see and touch you, I'm okay with it." 

Relief flooded through Isabel. She flung her arms around him and promptly dissolved into tears. She felt him hesitantly put his hands on her waist, before fully enclosing her in the fold of his arms. They clung to each other, both overwhelmed by a kaleidoscope of emotions. After some time had passed, they broke their embrace and collected themselves. 

"This is the safest way I could think of to contact you." Isabel wiped the tears from her face with the backs of her hands. 

"I'm so glad you did," Jesse replied. "The thought of never seeing you again was tearing me up inside." 

"Me too. Max has Liz, and Michael has Maria. It doesn't seem fair that we couldn't be together too." 

"Tell me where you are and that will change." 

Isabel sniffled. "It means everything to me that you are willing to give up a normal life to be with me, but I can't let you do that. " 

"Isabel." 

"No, Jesse. As much as I want to be with you, I want you to have a life you deserve. I don't want you to be trapped in all the alien chaos with me." 

"Will I remember this?" 

"Yes. To what degree, I don't know. I've only ever observed what was going on in someone else's dream. This is the first time I've actively participated in someone's dream." 

"Regardless of what I will remember, I want to make the most of our time together." 

Jesse leaned back onto the bed, pulling Isabel down on top of him. Isabel gave herself willingly over to his tender administrations. Leaving him again would be torture, but for now, she'd enjoy being with him.


	2. 26 Hours later-Valenti

#2  
26 Hours layer-Valenti

Isabel was relieved to find Valenti alone. She didn't want to intrude upon his personal life but had decided to contact him via Max and Kyle's wishes.

She bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure how to approach him. She didn't want to give him a heart attack or have him shoot her. Although she wasn't sure bullets could harm her in a dream-like state. But she didn't want to find out either. She'd been shot once and didn't want to experience it again. 

She moved to stand at the foot of his bed. He lay on his back with his hands folded on his chest and he was softly snoring. 

"Valenti?" 

There was no response. She moved to the side of the bed he was laying on. She tried again with no response. She let out a frustrated sigh. 

"Valenti!" 

This time she got a response. Valenti came awake suddenly, his eyes darting around the dark room until they settled on her. His eyes widened, and he let out an expletive. He rolled to his side and was reaching for something on the nightstand beside his bed. 

"Don't!" 

Isabel held out her hand, ready to make the gun she knew he was going for, to go flying if necessary. 

Valenti stilled in motion, his eyes swinging back onto her. He ran a hand over his eyes as if he couldn't believe he was really seeing her. 

"Isabel, how is this possible? Why are you here? I saw you leave with the others." 

"Remember me telling you about my ability to enter people's minds through their dreams?"

"Is that what this is? Are you in my dream?"

"Yes. I promise not to do it too often. Kyle was just anxious to know if you are all right and Max wanted me to let you know that we were okay too." 

"I'm good. So far the Special Unit is leaving me alone for now." 

"They were at our apartment too. Jesse's okay, but I know he's a bit shaken up about them being there." 

"We should all be okay," Valenti assured her. "None of us know anything that will be helpful to them. We need to keep it that way. Any 'risk' you make to any of us this way, you need to be careful about what you tell us." Valenti said firmly. 

"I'll be careful," Isabel swore. "And I won't make these 'visits' too often. I don't want to invade any of your dreams too often." 

"I'll let Maria's Mom and Liz's parents know that you are all okay." 

"I already talked to Jesse. I am going to try and contact my mom or dad tonight. If I don't, Jesse will let them know Max and I are okay." 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." 

"Does this kind of 'communicating' have any side effects?" Valenti paused, then added, "Like Tess's mind warping." 

"No." Isabel was quick to assure him. "I can visit and interact with people in their dreams, but I can't change what they are seeing, thinking or feeling. Unless I become an active part of a dream, the person having it doesn't even know I'm there.

Tess's power was different. She could actually change the flow of people's brains. She could make them think, see, or feel things they had no control over. That effect causes memory loss and short-circuiting, as we found out by what happened to Alex."

Isabel's voice had gone soft, reflective. It still wasn't easy for her to talk about Alex. He had been her first love and Tess had killed him. She couldn't help wishing he'd never been brought into her life so that he'd still be alive. 

"I'm sorry, Isabel. I didn't mean to…" Valenti started, but Isabel cut him off. 

"It's okay, I understand," Isabel told him. "Even with all you've seen and done since you started helping us, this had got to be weird to you." 

"It is, a little," Valenti admitted. "But I'll deal with it. You should go now. Stay moving. Stay safe." 

"We will. Bye." 

Isabel made her departure, leaving Valenti to ponder whether he'd imagined the entire encounter or not.


	3. 28 Hours Later-Dad

#3  
28 Hours Later-Dad

Isabel decided she would attempt to connect with her dad. The last time she'd 'dream-walked' her mom, her mom had barely slept for a week afterward. 

Even though they knew what she and Max were, it hadn't changed their love for them. Isabel was grateful her parents knew the truth finally. She'd hated keeping their secret from them, especially after she and Max learned the truth of their origins by their biological mother. 

She took a deep breath. Closed her eyes and pleaded with her dad to let her in. When she opened them, she found her dad sitting at the kitchen table. There was a pile of pictures of her and Max and their friends, bits of colored post-it notes, etc. She realized it must be the all the research her dad had collected when he was investigating Max.

She must have made some sound because her dad was suddenly turning around and looking at her. Astonishment, then happiness flooded his features. 

He stood and hugged her before she had time to react. "Sweetheart, what are doing here? It isn't safe." 

"I'm not really here, Dad." 

"Not here? What are you talking about? I don't understand." 

"I'm in your…dream," Isabel said hesitantly. 

Her dad looked at her with confusion. "In my dream? How is that possible?"

"One of my…gifts…is the ability to enter other people's dreams. I just came to let you and Mom know that Max and I are okay." 

"That's all that matters. " Her dad replied. "Your Mom and I will be all right as long as we know that the two of you are all right." 

"We are. I'll come back if you will be okay with me communicating with you this way." 

"it's a little disconcerting." Her dad said, "But I can handle it if it means I get to be able to see you." 

"I love you, Dad. Tell Mom Max and I love her and we're so grateful that you know the trust about us." Isabel cried. 

"I will, Sweetheart. I love you too." 

Her dad pulled her into his arms again and Isabel relished the feel of his strong arms around her. Her dad had always made her feel safe and protected. 

"Bye, Dad." 

"Bye, Isabel."


End file.
